SoarinDash: Un Amor Inevitable
by Elbronyshun
Summary: Rainbow Dash termina con Soarin por una oferta de trabajo, pasan dos años y Dash regresa para recuperarlo pero se presentan unos contratiempos. Luego de 8 años, se encuentran una vez más... entra y averigua lo que pasa.


**Antes que nada, explicaré esto rápidamente. La historia "Música & Aventura" ya no será publicada porque las ideas fueron insuficientes, la cantidad de borradores que hice fueron muchas, ninguna dio frutos. Así que en su lugar, decidí publicar esta historia no muy pero que la verdad me ha llamado la atención a un gran nivel, les presento damas y caballeros: "Un Amor Inevitable".**

* * *

Soarin, un chico que anteriormente era un exitoso futbolista pero que después de un pequeño suceso, ya no se dedica a eso. El chico tuvo una relación sentimental con Rainbow Dash, una chica atleta que se empezó a volver un poco más femenina desde que Soarin llegó a su vida. Dash en poco tiempo se convirtió en una modelo gracias a una diseñadora que le hizo probarse unos trajes que le quedaban a la perfección. La mencionada diseñadora, le hizo una propuesta de trabajo a Rainbow, al principio no quería aceptar. Luego extrañamente, se vio obligada a terminar con Soarin para aceptar el trabajo. Ella sufrió un poco con esto, pero Soarin sin duda fue el más afectado en esta ruptura. Con el paso del tiempo, Soarin se volvió frio por la parte sentimental, ahora se dedica a cantar. Dicha acción se le dio tras ir a un estudio de grabación por pura curiosidad, el productor le ofreció los recursos del estudio para que probara su voz. Como no tenía nada que perder, decidió hacerlo. Increíblemente, tenía una gran voz, se ajustaba a todas las pistas instrumentales que el DJ productor colocaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Soarin decidió iniciar una carrera como cantante. Pero necesitaba un estudio cerca de casa o de la escuela, luego recordó que en la escuela había un lugar bastante espacioso que nadie usaba, así que se le ocurrió una estupenda idea. Llamó a Shun, uno de sus mejores amigos que se quedó con el en los momentos más duros de su vida y después llamó a Flash, el otro mejor amigo que también se quedó con el cuando necesitaba compañía. Tanto Flash como Shun, estaban confundidos, Soarin los había llamado con algo de entusiasmo, cosa que no había demostrado en mucho tiempo. Después de plantearles la idea que tenía en mente, ambos accedieron a ayudarlo con su nueva carrera. Hasta el momento, les había ido bien, Soarin iba ganando fama poco a poco al igual que Shun y Flash. Pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaba, Rainbow Dash había vuelto a la ciudad. Esto no puso de malas a Soarin, pero después experimentaría el dolor, nuevamente.

— Soarin… Soarin… ¡Soarin! — gritó Shun para que este reaccionara.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Soarin.

— Hombre, los últimos veintiocho minutos estuviste equivocándote y además yéndote a la nada — respondió Flash.

— Lo siento, no me siento al cien — se disculpó Soarin saliéndose de la cabina.

— ¿Es por Rainbow? — preguntó Shun.

— No, es solo que… no se, siento que aquel viejo dolor volviera a florecer — respondió Soarin algo cabizbajo.

— Oye… si algo te afecta, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte — aseguró Shun sentándose al lado de Soarin.

— Es más, si quieres vas a casa y descansas — sugirió Flash.

— Después, hagan algo que… no se, que me ponga de buenas otra vez — pidió Soarin.

— Estuve esperando que dijeras eso — murmuró Flash — Shun, ven aquí.

— Si, esto se pondrá bueno — obedeció Shun.

Flash y Shun entraron a la cabina haciéndole señas a Soarin para que les hiciera el favor de comenzar a grabar, esta vez cambiarían el roll.

En realidad, Shun y Flash hacían esto a la perfección, pero era por una razón en especial, animar a Soarin. A pesar de eso, Soarin solo fingía un poco, en serio ese dolor que una vez sintió, estaba volviendo a apoderarse de el.

En lo que Shun y Flash terminaron de cantar, salieron de la cabina con la esperanza de ver a un Soarin más animado, pero se encontraron a un Soarin serio sin ganas de vivir.

— ¿Qué tal? — preguntó Shun.

— Bastante bien, con tan buena voz que tienen no se porque se conforman con ser los productores — respondió Soarin.

— No nos referimos a eso — se quejó Shun.

— Nos referimos a tu estado de ánimo — recalcó Flash.

— Oigan, agradezco sus esfuerzos por hacer que me anime de nuevo, pero esta vez tengo que solucionarlo solo — dijo Soarin listo para irse, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.

— Soarin... — murmuró Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Soarin tratando de evitar su mirada.

— Bueno, yo he venido a… recuperarte, no soy la misma desde que rompimos — respondió Rainbow Dash.

— Yo tampoco he sido el mismo y no me ves pidiéndote que regresemos — aseguró Soarin indiferente.

— Entiendo que no me quieras ver, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo — insistió Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Hablar? Ya todo me lo dijiste el día que te fuiste, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar — finalizó Soarin para luego retirarse.

Entonces, Shun y Flash procedieron a irse también, no soportaban la tensión que se sentía en ese momento.

— Dale tiempo, llegaste de la nada — murmuró Shun sin siquiera mirarla.

— Es el precio que se paga al dejar a alguien como lo hiciste tú — agregó Flash en el mismo modo que lo hizo el pelinegro.

— _Lo siento_ — pensó Rainbow Dash dejando caer una lágrima.

Soarin no soportó más y se fue a su casa, mientras que Shun y Flash se quedaron en la escuela. Era un día bastante nublado, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover torrencialmente.

— ¿Y como tomó lo de Rainbow? — preguntó Sunset.

— Nada bien, está cayendo de nuevo en un estado de depresión que una vez nos costó sacarlo — respondió Flash.

— La verdad me gustaba verlos juntos, hacen buena pareja, pero cuando Rainbow cortó con el… fue como una sentencia de muerte — agregó Shun.

— Y no creo que hacer de Cupido ayude — supuso Rarity.

— No, solo vamos a lograr que se encierre y jamás salga a menos que Dash se vaya para siempre — afirmó Shun.

— Pero no podemos dejar esto así, son… nuestros amigos — alegó Fluttershy tímidamente.

— Fluttershy tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelvan o que al menos empiecen como amigos — aseguró Flash.

— ¿Pero que podemos hacer? — preguntó Applejack.

— Por ahora, dejar que las cosas pasen solas… pero si no progresan nada, tendremos que echarles una mano — respondió Flash.

— Hagamos el juramento — propuso Pinkie Pie.

— A mi se me olvidó como hacerlo — confesó Flash.

— Ehhh, solo hagámoslo y ya… como prueba de que lo haremos… no se me ocurre nada — murmuró Shun — ¡Tengo una idea!... como se me acaba de ocurrir, le llamaré "El Juramento Shun".

— Que gracioso — comentó Flash con seriedad.

"El Juramento Shun" consistía en tomar unos cuchillos y lanzarlos hacia la pared más cercana que tuvieran. En este caso, se encontraba en el comedor, así que decidieron elegir la pared que no tuviera nada.

— Esto es una locura — se quejó Rarity un poco confusa.

— Lo se y eso que se me ocurrió a mi — afirmó Shun.

— En tres, dos, uno — Flash hacía el conteo para lanzar los cuchillos — ¡Ya!

Inmediatamente, todos lanzaron los cuchillos hacia la pared. Nadie resultó herido, afortunadamente, pero increíblemente todos los cuchillos habían formado algo que no se esperaban.

— Mmm, bonito… un corazón — observó Shun.

— ¿Es… una señal? — preguntó Fluttershy.

— Puede ser, pero aún así me da miedo — respondió Flash.

— Como sea, solo hagamos lo que ya conocemos — indicó Shun.

Sinceramente, el hecho de que esos cuchillos hayan formado ese corazón, parecía una señal de que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero las probabilidades eran muy escasas y también podía ser solo una coincidencia.

Cuando Soarin llegó a su casa, se encerró en su habitación. No quería ver a nadie, solo quería estar solo hasta que ese dolor se le pasara. Pero de pronto, los viejos recuerdos le comenzaron a llegar como una gigantesca ola.

Soarin sentía como su corazón se iba agrietando cada vez más, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos descontroladamente. No soportaba más, así que comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones de ropa algo que tenía escondido allí. En lo que lo consiguió, se dispuso a apuntarse a sí mismo, estaba preparado para dejar el mundo.

Pero desafortunadamente para Soarin, el arma estaba descargada, así que solo la lanzó contra el piso. No encontraba que hacer, tenía tantas ganas de descargarse pero no encontraba como hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... — murmuraba Soarin sentado en su cama.

Soarin estaba siendo victima nuevamente del dolor, un dolor que no quería volver a sentir pero que al ver de nuevo a Rainbow Dash, ese dolor volvió a surgir pero esta vez, más fuerte que nunca.

No quería seguir sufriendo, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia el espejo que tenía en la pared. Después de mirarlo por un rato, apoyó ambos antebrazos en la pared mientras que comenzaba a golpear el espejo con su frente. En lo que el espejo quedó totalmente roto, Soarin cayó arrodillado en el suelo derramando lágrimas no por las heridas causadas por los vidrios, sino por lo que aún seguía sintiendo en el fondo.

Estaba sangrando notablemente, pero a el no le interesaba, lo único que quería era dejar de vivir. Pasaban los minutos y Soarin seguía llorando, todos esos recuerdos que volvieron a su mente lo dejaron sumamente afectado.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela Shun y Flash seguían reunidos con el grupo completo, de verdad les interesaba como se sentía Soarin en estos momentos.

— Señoras y señores, les presento a unas pequeñas señoritas que Soarin no puede tener cerca — anunció Shun mostrando unas balas.

— ¿Y-Y eso de donde lo sacaste? — preguntó Rarity.

— Del arma que tiene Soarin escondida en uno de sus cajones de ropa — respondió Shun — Una vez lo sorprendí apunto de dispararse, tres minutos antes de que tu llegaras, Flash.

— Así que tomaste medidas por si se repetía — supuso Flash.

— Exacto — afirmó Shun — ¿Dónde está Rainbow?

— Se fue a su casa, dijo que volvería mañana a tratar de hablar con Soarin — respondió Sunset.

— No creo que eso sea lo mejor, pero ya veremos que pasa — comentó Flash.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba en su casa, su estado de ánimo estaba muy bajo, de verdad quería hablar con Soarin y recuperarlo, pero este no se lo permitió, aún está resentido por lo que pasó.

— Soarin… perdóname — masculló Rainbow Dash acostada boca abajo en su cama.

Dash aún sentía esa calidez por Soarin, pero el chico estaba dolido, no quería saber nada de ella. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y nunca jamás dejarlo, pero no podía. El error que había cometido hace tiempo, lo está pagando ahora con lágrimas y mucho sufrimiento. El mismo sufrimiento que le hizo sentir a Soarin una vez.

— No… puedo… vivir sin ti — murmuró Rainbow Dash entre sollozos.

Luego de un día entero sin salir de su casa, Soarin decidió por fin dar la cara ante todos sus problemas. Al parecer, hizo algo que más bien causó que su corazón se pusiera negro y totalmente duro. En lo que llegó a la escuela, Flash se sorprendió al verlo allí, no se esperaba eso para nada.

— Soarin, amigo, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Flash.

— Si, tengo planeado hacer un álbum y necesito a mis dos mejores amigos y productores — respondió Soarin.

— ¡Si! Me alegra que te hayas recuperado — sonrió Flash para luego llamar a Shun — Oye, ven a la escuela, te tengo una sorpresa… no, no es por eso… solo ven.

— Bien, mientras tanto vayamos calentando — indicó Soarin adentrándose en el estudio seguido por Flash.

Era una maravilla ver a Soarin totalmente recuperado, aunque se desconocían los motivos por el cuál Soarin estaba tan tranquilo.

Una media hora después, Shun se apareció adormilado, claramente estaba durmiendo y le costó bastante levantarse de la cama, las sábanas lo tenía atrapado.

— ¿Es mi imaginación? O ¿Soarin está en la cabina? — preguntó Shun.

— El mismo de carne y hueso — respondió Flash.

En ese momento, Shun reaccionó y se fue a su lugar, realmente estaba sorprendido.

— Wow, se recuperó rápido — comentó Shun — ¿Qué dijo al llegar?

— Dijo: "Tengo planeado hacer un álbum" — imitó Flash.

— Bueno, si quiera está de ánimo para seguir con sus proyectos — observó Shun.

— ¡Ya que están los dos! ¡Iniciemos! — indicó Soarin.

— Oye, te oímos perfectamente sin música, no tienes porque gritar — dijo Flash un poco sordo quitándose los auriculares.

— Hey, dime que se trata el álbum — pidió Shun.

— ¿Te dice algo "El pasado al pasado"? — preguntó Soarin.

— Mmm… se a que te refieres — respondió Shun.

— Entonces, comencemos — indicó Soarin nuevamente.

Soarin estuvo cantando por al menos cinco horas seguidas, no tenía intenciones de parar. Tanto Flash como Shun, estaban realmente sorprendidos, ¿de donde habría sacado tanta fuerza? Sea de donde sea, no importaba, mientras mantuviera vivo y despierto a Soarin.

— _Si ya te olvidé… si ya yo te saque de mi cabeza, dime usted… ¿a que se debe esta sorpresa?_ — se escuchaba afuera del estudio.

Muchos estaban escuchando, especialmente Rainbow Dash, quien estaba debatiendo consigo misma sobre si enfrentar a Soarin o no. De verdad era una dura decisión, de alguna manera tenía que hablar con el, necesitaba decirle todo lo que tenía en mente para así poder estar tranquila.

Shun y Flash estaban bastante concentrados, Soarin seguía al máximo dando lo mejor de si. Eso daba buenas señales, pero de la nada, se escuchan golpes en la puerta. Tal cosa, hizo que Shun le hiciera señas a Soarin para que dejara de cantar.

En lo que el pelinegro fue a abrir la puerta se encontró con Rainbow, no le caía bien del todo, pero tampoco tenía razones para no tratarla u ofenderla.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Shun.

— Quiero hablar con Soarin — respondió Rainbow Dash.

No tenía como decirle que "no", lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que llegó a una decisión que tal vez perjudicaría a Soarin.

— Bien… dame unos minutos, trataré de convencerlo para que te escuche, ve a las gradas a esperarlo… pero no te aseguro nada — accedió Shun.

Después de eso, Rainbow hizo lo que Shun le indicó. El pelinegro no sabía como decirlo así que le dijo a Flash que lo acompañara a la cabina, en serio no quería que Soarin volviera a caer en depresión.

— Soarin, no es por… carajo, no encuentro como decírtelo — murmuró Shun.

— Oye, Rainbow… quiere hablar contigo — dijo Flash con cierta dificultad.

— No de nuevo — masculló Soarin.

— Espera… solo dale una oportunidad de hablar… se nota que de verdad siente algo por ti — agregó Shun.

— ¡Eso no me importa nada, ella me dejo y se fue… ahora pretende que volvamos como si nada, les gusta jugar con mis sentimientos! — exclamó Soarin un poco molesto.

— ¡Con un demonio, Soarin, sabemos lo que pasó! ¡Pero si quiera no te engañó! Tú en el fondo, quieres que vuelva contigo, aunque no lo aceptes. Eso es lo que quiere ella, volver contigo, pero tú no se lo permites… ¡No te engañó! ¡Solo te dejó por razones de trabajo! — reprendió Flash.

— ¡Eso es lo que no se! — contestó Soarin.

— ¡Maldita sea, Soarin! ¡Mueve tu trasero ahora mismo y ve a hablar con ella! ¡Estás siendo duro con ella y a la vez contigo mismo! — aseguró Flash.

Ante los argumentos de Flash, Soarin no tuvo más opción que ir a hablar con Rainbow Dash. Por mucho que Soarin no quisiera, Flash tenía razón y Shun también. Le dolió haberla perdido, pero le duele más haberla encontrado.

Allí estaba Rainbow Dash, esperando que Soarin llegara para hablar y tratar de recuperarlo.

— Bien, habla — dijo Soarin apareciendo en las gradas — Espero que digas la verdad porque no estoy de humor para verte, ni siquiera para despedirme.

— Soarin, yo… quiero que me perdones… se que te rompí el corazón al terminar contigo…

— ¿El corazón? Me rompiste toda la vida, ya casi ni tengo ganas de vivir — corrigió Soarin fríamente.

— Entiendo que estés así, pero por favor no te vayas sin antes escuchar todo lo que te tengo que decir — suplicó Rainbow Dash.

— Esta bien, te estoy dando la oportunidad de hablar — aseguró Soarin.

— Verás… yo tuve que terminar contigo porque me habían ofrecido el trabajo de modelo, al principio todo estuvo bien, no tenía problemas. Pero en las noches comenzaba a sentirme triste, desconsolada… tenía ganas de llorar, te necesitaba a mi lado pero recordaba repetidas veces que te había botado — explicó Rainbow Dash tratando de mantener las lágrimas en su lugar.

— Como un perro — agregó Soarin.

— Si… tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que aún te seguía amando, te sigo amando, no quiero perderte — finalizó Rainbow Dash soltando una lágrima — Por eso volví, quiero estar contigo… quiero que lo nuestro reviva.

— Rainbow… tú me perdiste hace tiempo, por ti casi me quito la vida, por ti duré largos días sin comer, por ti duré mucho tiempo sin salir a la calle… ¿piensas que todo lo arreglarás con un simple "perdóname"? Ja… estás equivocada, al igual que yo, cuando decidí enamorarme de ti — recordó Soarin conteniendo las ganas de llorar pero en realidad estaba más molesto que triste.

— Soarin, por favor, no me hagas esto — rogó Rainbow Dash.

— Necesito pensarlo, después nos vemos y te digo a que conclusión llegue — dijo Soarin para luego marcharse sin voltear atrás.

Tal cosa le daba una señal de esperanza a Rainbow, ya era un logro que Soarin accediera a hablar con ella, ¿pero esto? Ya sentía que Soarin le iba a dar otra oportunidad. Sin más nada que hacer, Rainbow también se retiró de las gradas.

Soarin pasó en frente de los ojos de Shun y Flash, ni siquiera se despidió ni nada, necesitaban saber que era lo que había pasado. En lo que vieron que Rainbow se estaba aproximando, la detuvieron, en serio necesitaban saber que había pasado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Flash.

— Dijo que lo pensaría — respondió Rainbow Dash.

— Solo quiero que sepas, que si te da otra oportunidad, espero no la eches a perder — aconsejó Shun.

— No lo haré, lo quiero, en serio odiaría perderlo — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— Bien, ve a descansar, espera que el te llame — sugirió Flash.

Después de eso, Rainbow mostró una leve sonrisa y se marchó de la escuela. De verdad tenía las esperanzas de que Soarin le diera otra oportunidad, no quería perderlo. Pero por ahora, debía esperar su llamada.

— _Suerte_ — le deseó Flash a Rainbow en su mente.

Soarin estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, pensando en que debía elegir; darle otra oportunidad o mandarla a volar.

 **Soarin: *Narración en primera persona***

Que gran dilema tengo en mi vida, quiero volver con ella, pero entonces me arriesgaría a sufrir otra herida. No se que hacer, esto me está matando por dentro… después de lo que me hizo, no estoy seguro de si darle la oportunidad para que se gane mi corazón nuevamente o… continuar mi vida sin ella, sin enamorarme, solo con mis amigos y ya. Rainbow es una gran chica, de eso no tengo duda, pero… fue capaz de abandonarme solo por trabajo… mierda, deseo saber que hacer y en lugar de eso, solo consigo seguirme torturando a mi mismo.

 **Rainbow Dash: *Narración en primera persona***

Soarin, espero que me des otra oportunidad, de verdad me arrepiento de haber terminado contigo. Te necesito, quiero estar a tu lado, no te quiero perder. Espero que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros, porque enserio me ha costado tratar de convencerte, no soportaría que alguien más hiciera que cambiaras de opinión. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad, no podría vivir sin ti… te amo demasiado, quiero probarte que lo que digo es cierto.

 ***Narración general***

Ambos se estaban torturando a si mismos, aún no han superado esa ruptura. Al día siguiente, Soarin se despertó totalmente decidido, le iba a dar otra oportunidad a Rainbow Dash. Aún sentía algo por ella, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con tal de que le demostrara que decía lo que en realidad pensaba.

Rainbow había recibido la llamada que esperaba, Dash estaba emocionada, al fin tendría la oportunidad de demostrar su verdadero amor. Se estaba arreglando para encontrarse con Soarin, en realidad estaba feliz porque revivirían esa llama que alguna vez estuvo encendida.

Una hora después, Rainbow Dash había llegado al parque, tenía puesta ropa deportiva pues ni a Soarin ni a ella les gustaba arreglarse mucho si iban a estar de un lugar a otro. Cada minuto que pasaba la ponía más nerviosa, estaba ansiosa por sentir que los brazos del peliazul la rodearan, sus labios se tocaran, de verdad quería que eso sucediera.

Todo parecía perfecto, pero de la nada, llegó alguien que Rainbow no quería ver ni en pintura. Ese alguien eral el ex novio que tuvo para intentar olvidar a Soarin, pero las cosas no funcionaron. A pesar de eso, este ex vino a buscarla, quería recuperarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sam? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— ¿No es obvio? Vine por ti — respondió Sam, el ex novio de Dash.

— Tú y yo no somos nada, vete de aquí — ordenó Rainbow Dash.

— Por favor, Dashie, no me trates así — rogó Sam.

— No me llames así, no tienes derecho — reprendió Rainbow Dash — En serio, lárgate de aquí.

— Claro que me voy, pero contigo — aseguró Sam para luego besarla forzadamente.

Rainbow estaba luchando para lograr quitárselo de encima, pero el tenía más fuerza que ella, no podía hacer nada.

Pero para colmo, Soarin venía llegando justo en ese momento, el menos indicado. Este al ver la escena, tiró los chocolates a la basura y la rosa la conservó en la mano mientras se iba acercando lentamente aplaudiendo al mismo ritmo.

— Bravo… en serio, me alegro por ustedes — fue lo que dijo Soarin para luego lanzarles la rosa a Sam y a Dash — ¿Para esto querías otra oportunidad? ¿Para jugar de nuevo con mis sentimientos?

— Espera, Soarin, no es lo que crees, te lo puedo explicar — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— Si, también puedes actuarlo si quieres, no te lo impediré — respondió Soarin sarcásticamente.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — preguntó Sam de manera alzada.

— No te estoy hablando a ti — respondió Soarin.

— Por favor, no se peleen — pidió Rainbow Dash.

— De verdad, no se para que me haces perder mi tiempo, se ve que estás bien acompañada — observó Soarin.

— Te voy a partir la cara si no te vas — amenazó Sam.

— Yo me voy cuando se me pegue la gana — aseguró Soarin.

— Te lo buscaste — murmuró Sam para luego lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Soarin no se quedó quieto, enseguida le devolvió el puñetazo y le agregó tres rodillazos en el estómago, uno en la cara y para rematar, lo lanzó hacia un tubo metálico que había allí cerca. Ese golpe dolió más que los anteriores, tanto que quedó inconsciente instantáneamente.

— Pensé que… esto se podía arreglar… ahora veo que estoy equivocado, una vez más — se lamentó Soarin.

— No, Soarin, te lo puedo explicar… es un ex que utilice para ver si te podía olvidar, pero las cosas no funcionaron — confesó Rainbow Dash.

— Osea, que volviste al platillo principal porque el postre no te gustó — supuso Soarin.

— Espera, no es eso lo que quise que entendieras — dijo Rainbow Dash temiendo que el peliazul se fuera a marchar.

— ¡Ya basta! Todo está claro, nunca debiste volver — murmuró Soarin.

— Espera, por favor no te vayas — suplicó Rainbow Dash.

— Rainbow Dash, te lo mostraré una vez más, para que entiendas que tu y yo, no podemos volver — suspiró Soarin sacando un collar que tenía puesto — ¿Recuerdas esto que me regalaste? Pues mira como cae al suelo, luego mira como lo piso… ahora mira como quedó ese corazón partido a la mitad… destruido en pedazos. Entiéndelo, y ahora acéptalo… Rainbow Dash… tú para mi, ya estás muerta.

Eso último, hizo que el mundo se le viniera encima a Rainbow Dash, Soarin había dicho cada palabra con una sinceridad tan fría, que no parecía el mismo Soarin que una vez conoció.

— ¿Qué pasó… con ese Soarin del que me enamore? — preguntó Rainbow Dash con muchas lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces, Soarin se acercó y le levantó la cara suavemente, solo para repetirle la realidad de otra manera.

— Ese Soarin… murió el día que tú lo cortaste… este Soarin que vez ahora, es uno muy diferente… es un Soarin con un corazón oscuro, gracias a los golpes emocionales que sufrió — respondió Soarin fríamente — Que tengas buena vida, porque este chico que vez hablándote… se va a dar todas las chicas que le de la gana… hasta que muera.

Al terminar de decir eso, Soarin se marchó, dejando a una muy destrozada Rainbow Dash. No podía creer que Soarin cambiara tanto de un momento a otro, en parte entendía, le había ocultado lo de ese ex pero, eso del "Nuevo Soarin"… la había dejado confundida y a la vez destruida.

Por la parte de Soarin, el se había ido a la escuela para hacer uno trámites antes de comenzar algo realmente nuevo y grande. Ya hecho eso, Soarin les dio la noticia a todos.

— Pues si, me voy para seguir creciendo musicalmente — aseguró Soarin.

— Hermano, ¿pero que pasó con Rainbow Dash? — preguntó Flash.

— Ella está bien, solo que le deje en claro que ella y yo no volveríamos — respondió Soarin como si nada.

— Esto no es bueno — murmuró Applejack.

— Ahora, Shun y Flash, si quieren pueden venir conmigo — invitó Soarin.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó Shun.

— Los Ángeles — respondió Soarin.

La verdad era que Shun no tenía nada que perder, Flash no tanto, era una decisión importante, dejarían todo atrás por ir con Soarin a L.A. para crecer musicalmente.

— Bien, iré contigo — aceptó Shun.

— También iré, no creo que sea tan malo — siguió Flash.

— ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? — preguntó Sunset.

— Si, ya he perdido mucho tiempo llorando y sufriendo por Rainbow, llegó la hora de que haga algo productivo — respondió Soarin.

— ¿Mandarán cartas? — preguntó Pinkie Pie.

— Jajaja, claro que si — respondió Soarin con una sonrisa.

— Entonces, que tengan buen viaje — se despidió Rarity.

Después de eso, Soarin se fue con Flash y Shun al aeropuerto. Una nueva vida les esperaba, además de todos los lujos, dinero, comida, todo un largo camino de fama.

Al llegar a Los Ángeles, comenzaron a trabajar duro. Hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer, llamar la atención de muchas personas.

 **Ocho años después…**

Los años han pasado como si nada, Soarin actualmente es mundialmente famoso y por consecuencia, Shun y Flash son los productores musicales más famosos del momento. Lo tenían todo, hacían lo que más les gustaba y eso era lo que les generaba más ingresos.

Por la parte de Rainbow, ella era la modelo más reconocida del momento y también la modelo más adinerada del mundo. Se notaba que a los dos les iba bien, al parecer, después de todo, Soarin había hecho lo correcto al no volver con Dash.

Pero… en realidad, ¿no volver a estar juntos fue lo indicado? Esa era la pregunta que ambos se seguían haciendo hasta la actualidad.

Hoy, se iba a realizar una entrega de premios a los artistas más sonados y también personajes públicos como: Escritores, modelos, actores, etc. Pero lo principal eran los artistas musicales. Dicha entrega de premios, se haría en la ciudad de Miami.

Soarin fue nominado así que iría a la entrega, pero sorprendentemente Flash y Shun también fueron nominados, por lo que también irían. Rainbow Dash también fue nominada, así que ella tampoco faltaría.

— Entonces, el señor Soarin fue nominado a un premio de esos… me sorprende — bromeó Flash.

— Los que me sorprenden son ustedes, ambos son reconocidos como productores pero… a veces se pasan de la raya y hacen lo mismo que yo — aseguró Soarin.

— Nos contagias — comentó Shun.

— Ya arréglense — ordenó Soarin entre risas.

Dicho eso, cada uno comenzó a prepararse para la gran noche de hoy, era especial y debían lucir espectaculares. Si, espectaculares pero a su estilo. Los tres se habían puesto smokings negros, zapatos converse negros con detalles en blanco, gafas de sol exclusivamente hechas para ellos y gorras planas que identificaban claramente quienes eran. Las gorras de Shun y Flash tenían escritas dos letras: "TM", sinónimo de "Los Monstruos" escrito en inglés. La de Soarin tenía las letras: "TS", sinónimo de "El Espectro" escrito en inglés. Las tres gorras tenían esas letras con diseños únicos y atractivos. A parte de eso, también llevaban relojes costosos y collares costosos, en realidad tenían mucho dinero para gastar.

— Listos, ya nos podemos ir — aseguró Soarin.

Por la parte de Rainbow Dash, ella se había puesto un vestido azul rey con lentejuelas que le quedaba bastante hermoso, unos aretes de plata, una pulsera de plata y un collar de plata entre mezclado con oro. El cabello lo tenía suelto como siempre, pero esta vez decidió hacerle un pequeño arreglo para que no se viera como siempre. Se puso unos tacones que le quedaban estupendos con ese vestido.

— Bien, ya estoy lista — murmuró Rainbow Dash para luego marcharse.

La gran noche había llegado, el lugar estaba lleno, muchos personajes famosos estaban llegando, la multitud estaba desesperada. Pero cuando "Los Monstruos" y "El Espectro" bajaron de una larga limosina, la multitud perdió el control, los gritos estaban por todos lados.

— Wow, esta bueno — comentó Flash.

— Deja que te agarren para ver si es bueno — rió Shun.

Cuando Rainbow Dash llegó, las personas se habían vuelto locas, de verdad la admiraban, tenía muchos fanáticos.

Minutos después, el show había comenzado, los premios estaban siendo entregados a sus respectivos ganadores. La lista era larga, así que Soarin decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Casualmente, Rainbow Dash también decidió dar una vuelta.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían subido a la parte más alta de la estructura para tomar aire fresco. Al verse frente a frente se sonrieron levemente, pero luego tomaron posiciones diferentes y ángulos diferentes. Los dos tenían copas de vino que se tomaban poco a poco, el lugar estaba invadido por un terrible silencio. Silencio que Soarin decidió romper.

— Como han cambiado las cosas — comentó Soarin.

— Si, ¿cómo ha estado tu vida? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— Bastante buena, lo tengo todo pero, a un alto precio — respondió Soarin — ¿Qué tal vida? Supe que también eres actriz.

— Si, son cosas que se me han dado muy bien — afirmó Rainbow Dash — También lo tengo todo, pero a diferencia de ti, no estoy acompañada.

— Quien lo diría, primero dos años sin verte y después… ocho años completos — suspiró Soarin — Ja, que vida… he sido un completo idiota.

— No lo fuiste, entiendo el por que te pusiste así en aquel entonces, no te culpo — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— Tú no, pero yo si me culpo — dijo Soarin volteándose al mismo tiempo que Rainbow Dash — He pensado mejor las cosas, debí escucharte antes, así no sufriría tanto como lo hago ahora.

— ¿Tú? ¿Sufriendo? No se te nota — observó Rainbow Dash.

— Tenemos veintisiete años, no me vengas con eso — pidió Soarin — Verás, Rainbow… ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verte y hablarte… quiero que sepas… que si aún estoy en algún lado de tu corazón… estoy dispuesto a revivir lo nuestro.

Después de escuchar eso, Rainbow baja la mirada, no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Luego de tantos años, ¿ese Soarin cariñoso y amable volvió? Era imposible.

— Entiendo que pongas esa mirada, tal vez haya gastado mi tiempo y el tuyo… pero solo quería hacer saber que esperaré el tiempo necesario para escuchar tu respuesta — dijo Soarin para luego marcharse.

Justo cuando el peliazul estaba por salir por la puerta, Rainbow lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo. Soarin se quitó las gafas y la gorra al sentir que Rainbow lo había detenido.

— Soarin… mi respuesta… si — murmuró Rainbow Dash antes de darle un profundo beso en la boca al peliazul.

En ese momento, los dos se habían entregado en ese beso, un gran beso que relataba 8 años de desesperación por sentirse el uno al otro.

— Te amo — susurró Rainbow Dash.

— Y yo a ti — afirmó Soarin.

Mientras Rainbow y Soarin seguían besándose, Shun y Flash estaban conversando con dos grandes productores reconocidos como: "Los De La Nazza". Si, Musicólogo y Menes estaban conversando con Shun y Flash, se entendían como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

— Dímelo, Musi, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin grabar con DY? — preguntó Shun.

— Bebo, han pasado una eternidad de años, yo creo que ni los conoce — respondió Musicólogo en tono de broma — El ta' ready, cuando ustedes quieran grabar otra vez con el, solo háganselo saber.

— Mera, y Chamaco este… Soarin, ¿a cuantas categorías fue nominado? — preguntó Menes.

— A unas ocho, quien sabe si hasta más — respondió Flash.

— Le está metiendo duro, así es que es la cosa — comentó Musicólogo — Bueno, papi, ya sabes cuando quieran se dan una vueltecita por allá por "El Cartel", tu sabes que allá los van a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Nosotros nos tenemos que ir porque tenemos unos cuantos cositos que arreglar porque tenemos un álbum que se durísimo.

— Bien, estamos en contacto — se despidió Shun.

Luego de que "Los De La Nazza" se retiraran, Flash y Shun se comenzaron a preguntar en donde estaba Soarin, ya hace varios minutos que se había desaparecido.

— Shun, aquí hablando como los locos, ¿qué habrá pasado con los cuchillos que lanzamos en Canterlot High? — preguntó Flash.

— Después de ocho años, ¿ahora es que te acuerdas de eso? — se quejó Shun — Los deben haber quitado hace años.

— Yo no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta saberlo, pero vayamos para arriba, yo vi que Soarin había subido — aseguró Flash.

Sin otra alternativa, Shun sigue a Flash hacia arriba. En lo que ambos llegan a la parte alta, se encuentran con la agradable escena de Rainbow y Soarin, todavía se estaban besando.

— ¿Hola? Si… soy yo, Flash… todo está bien, Pinkie, pásame a una de las chicas, esto es algo importante — suplicó Flash ya que Pinkie Pie no lo dejaba si quiera respirar — ¿Sunset?... si, todo está bien, pero necesito que me informen de una pequeña cosita.

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — preguntó Sunset.

— Sobre los cuchillos que lanzamos hace ocho años — respondió Flash.

— _Bueno, hemos estado yendo a vigilar de vez en cuando, están allí todavía… los alumnos nos ven raro porque todos los días vamos para allá, todos tenemos trabajo que hacer_ — explicó Sunset.

— Bueno, no vas a creer esto, pero Shun, Soarin y yo estamos en una importante entrega de premios y adivina que… — dijo Flash aguantando la emoción.

— _Flash, no estoy de humor para adivinanzas tuyas_ — se quejó Sunset.

— Bien, te lo diré, Rainbow Dash y Soarin se encontraron aquí y se están besando — estalló Flash.

— _Vaya, después de tanto tiempo, por fin se entregaron_ — comentó Sunset.

En ese momento, Shun le quitó el teléfono a Flash porque se notaba claramente que no iba a poder seguir hablando pues la emoción le estaba ganando.

— Es una clara y extraña señal lo de los cuchillos ¿no? — preguntó Shun.

— _Bueno, Shun, aunque me da miedo lo voy a decir… hiciste bien en inventar "El Juramente Shun"_ — confesó Sunset — _Esos cuchillos reflejaban claramente que el amor de Soarin y Rainbow Dash seguirá en pie hasta su muerte llegue._

— Si, es cierto — murmuró Shun para luego colgar el teléfono.

En lo que Shun le entregó el teléfono a Soarin, decidió interrumpir delicadamente pues no quería asustarlos.

— Ohm, disculpen, ¿se van a quedar ahí toda la noche? — preguntó Shun.

Entonces, Soarin y Rainbow Dash se dejan de besar.

— Ahora que estoy con ella, no me importan los premios — aseguró Soarin.

— Si, eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo, pero aún así nos alegra que por fin hayan vuelto — felicitó Shun.

— Vamos a recibir los premios y después, nos damos los lujos que queramos, ya saben para celebrar que volvieron — sugirió Flash.

Ante eso, ni Rainbow ni Soarin se negaron así que decidieron bajar tomados de la mano. Formaban una bonita pareja, ambos iban bajando con cierta elegancia.

Mientras tanto, Shun y Flash se quedaron un momento allí arriba mirando el cielo, de verdad se veía hermoso.

— Oye, Shun, ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo es que esos cuchillos duraron tanto? — preguntó Flash.

— Ay no — murmuró Shun para luego empezar a bajar.

— ¡Oye, necesito saberlo!

— _Solo olvídalo_ — sugirió Shun.

— _¡Oye, de verdad quiero saber!_ — insistió Flash.

— _No preguntes, disfruta el espectáculo_ — se negó Shun nuevamente.

— _Te voy a acusar con mi mamá_ — advirtió Flash.

— _Que miedo_ — respondió Shun con sarcasmo.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Me gustó toda la historia, pero me gustó más el final, Flash y su mamá… eso de verdad me mató de risa. En fin, si quieren me pueden seguir a través de mis redes, como siempre, están en mi perfil.**

 **#LasSie7eAmenazasNuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#FuriaAlVolanteNuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#FantasmasNuevaHistoria**

 **#ShunElMásQueEscribeFanficsEnVenezuela**

 **#SíguemeSiQuieresMásHistoriasAsí**

 **#ThisIsTheFukingFreestyleMen**

 **ATTE: Eliezer "Shun" González**


End file.
